creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Arlecchino n°7
"Il mondo è davvero comico, ma gli scherzi sono sull'umanità." - H. P. Lovecraft La mia città ha guadagnato una certa notorietà nelle ultime settimane. Forse avrete sentito parlare della strana tempesta elettrica che è apparsa a Charlottesville, nel Nord Carolina, e poi sparita altrettanto rapidamente, o forse avrete letto sui giornali dell'improvvisa ondata di malattie mentali e aneurismi cerebrali. Non preoccupatevi però se non avete seguito i notiziari sugli svitati, vi aggiornerò io. Come faccio a saperne così tanto? Beh, diciamo solo che io ero lì. Per cominciare, l'unica ragione per cui all'inizio mi sono trasferito in questo schifoso angolo sperduto d'inferno è perché la mia scelta di carriera rende in qualche modo difficile trovare un impiego. Vedete, la maggior parte delle imprese di pompe funebri sono a conduzione familiare, quindi naturalmente vengono applicate le leggi del nepotismo. Non importa che io abbia una laurea in scienze mortuarie o che abbia già completato il mio apprendistato e la certificazione da direttore a 24 anni, il fatto che mio padre non possegga un crematorio significava che mi sarei trovato di fronte a una lunga serie di porte chiuse per chissà quanto tempo. Ovviamente era così che andava, finché durante una visita a Bailey Meadows (la mia città natale) non fui abbastanza annoiato da decidere di rivedere un mio vecchio amico, Terry Liddell. Ho conosciuto Terry verso l'estate del 2005, in questo piccolo bar da quattro soldi chiamato "The Broken Window" dove a volte si esibivano delle band, se queste non riuscivano a trovare un posto decente. Ci siamo piaciuti subito - in un modo totalmente non omosessuale - e abbiamo passato un bel po' di tempo insieme perché Bailey Meadow era il cazzo di posto più noioso di tutto il Nord Carolina. Per questo e perché la "Finestra" era l'unico locale nel raggio di venti miglia da casa mia che serviva alcolici ai minori. E così, dopo aver concluso il mio apprendistato a Raleigh, sono ritornato a vivere dai miei per la mancanza di lavoro (venivo pagato come apprendista, ma l'impiego era considerato temporaneo nel migliore dei casi), ho inviato il mio curriculum per e-mail a tutta la costa orientale, ho iniziato a impazzire dalla noia e finalmente mi sono sentito abbastanza motivato da guidare la mia Charger west lungo l'Autostrada 42. Aver speso gli ultimi 4 anni a Raleigh mi ha fatto dimenticare che razza di buco di merda fosse Charlottesville veramente. È il tipo di posto dove le persone non falciano il proprio giardino per via della ferraglia nascosta nell'erba alta. La gente qui è una strana specie di montanari, un incrocio tra il tipo che vive sui monti Appalachi e gli abitanti più rozzi delle paludi. Anche il paese in sé è altrettanto tremendo. C'è l'area commerciale dove si radunano tutti i fattoni, una biblioteca che puzza di piscio, un campo caravan, la Chiesa Battista della Trinità, un ospedale e il centro città (che include il Broken Window, un paio di attività a conduzione familiare, l'ufficio postale e il palazzo di giustizia). Il resto di Charlottesville non è altro che una serie di case coloniche abbandonate per circa un raggio di cinque miglia e le rovine di una vecchia cartiera saltata in aria nell'88. Ho trovato Terry dietro il bancone del Window, indossava una maglietta degli Sonic Youth e puliva i boccali. È saltato fuori che lui e un tizio di nome Franklin avevano comprato il locale tre anni prima e a quanto sembrava avevano mantenuto le cose come allora. "Non aggiustare quello che non è rotto", disse Terry. Dopo avermi aggiornato sulle novità e aver riso per quella volta che colorammo con le bombolette spray il cane della signora Patterson dopo qualche bicchiere di Wild Turkey, alla fine Terry disse che l'agenzia di pompe funebri Burnswick aveva bisogno di un nuovo imbalsamatore, dato che il precedente era andato fuori di testa e si era impiccato o qualcosa del genere. Era come se Terry mi avesse voluto calmo e ubriaco prima di dirmi qualcosa di veramente importante. Gli ho dato dello stronzo e abbiamo riso così tanto che sono caduto dallo sgabello. È stato a questo punto che Terry mi ha costretto a dargli le chiavi della macchina. Mi sono svegliato il mattino seguente con la stessa sensazione che immagino proverebbe un cadavere se venisse riesumato e venisse colpito in faccia con un badile. Insensibile, ma in qualche modo ancora dolorante. L'altra cosa che ho notato è stata che non mi trovavo a casa dei miei genitori. Ero sul divano di Terry, o almeno speravo fosse quello di Terry. Dopo essermi trascinato in cucina, ho bevuto almeno quattro litri d'acqua direttamente dal rubinetto prima di vomitare, risputandola tutta. Il rumore dei miei conati doveva essere forte, perché la cosa successiva che mi ricordo è una voce sconosciuta alle mie spalle, una voce da ragazza. "Tu devi essere Stephan. Terry mi aveva detto che eri un peso piuma." Mi sono girato per vedere a chi appartenesse quella voce. Era una spanna più bassa di me, pallida, magra come un fuscello e con uno di quei tagli di capelli asimmetrici che erano diventati di moda. Inoltre indossava solo una maglietta nera di due taglie troppo piccola ed era senza pantaloni. Aveva solo un paio di slip rosa con una zip sul davanti. "Chiamami Harris e Terry è uno stronzo. Dovrebbe sapere che deve tenermi lontano dall'acqua di fuoco da quella volta che gli ho sbottato su tutta la batteria." Dissi pulendomi il vomito dalle labbra mentre cercavo di non guardarla in mezzo alle gambe. Ovviamente davo per scontato che questa tipa fosse la ragazza di Terry o quanto meno qualcuna con cui non bisognava essere beccato con un alzabandiera. "Beh, Harris, sono contenta che tu abbia fatto spazio per la colazione, perché sto per fare i waffle." Cazzo sì, i waffle. Durante la colazione ho scoperto che il suo name era Billie-Joe Kimble e, sì, era la ragazza di Terry. Fidanzata per la precisione. Si sono conosciuti al The Broken Window tre anni fa. Billie era la bassista di un gruppo chiamato "Chop the Willow", a cui si era unita dopo essersi trasferita qui da Jacksonville. Il perché sia venuta a vivere di sua spontanea volontà in questa fogna va aldilà della mia comprensione, ma sembra piacerle qui. "Ha qualcosa che non puoi trovare in città", disse. "In questo posto c'è qualcosa di misterioso." A ripensarci, probabilmente Billie aveva ragione. Ecco un po' di mistero storico per evitare di annoiarvi. Come ho detto prima, c'era una cartiera appena fuori dal paese che è andata a fuoco nel 1988. Un incidente industriale o qualcosa del genere. A ogni modo, morirono un sacco di persone nell'esplosione che ne risultò, danneggiando enormemente l'economia della città. Questa non è la parte strana. Quello che è interessante è che prima di tutto la polizia non è riuscita a risalire alla causa dell'incendio. Non c'era alcun segno di incendio doloso né di guasti alle apparecchiature, solo un bel po' di grattate di testa per la confusione e delle voci. Su cos'erano queste voci vi chiederete? Beh, secondo le testimonianze, diverse persone che lavoravano a quel piano hanno dichiarato di aver sentito delle risate poco prima che scoppiasse l'incendio. Risate da maniaco, come quelle di qualcuno che stesse facendo uno scherzo malato. Dopo aver fatto colazione, ho fatto una doccia e mi sono preparato per andare da Burnswick. Fortunatamente per me avevo già indosso un completo, così non avrei sfigurato. Ho ringraziato Terry e Billie per avermi lasciato dormire sul loro divano e mi hanno augurato buona fortuna. A dirla tutta, Terry mi ha augurato buona fortuna E mi ha offerto un passaggio. Ho rifiutato, in quanto Charlottesville è così dannatamente piccola che l'unica ragione per cui qualcuno che viva qui possieda una macchina è che così può andarsene via. Seriamente, ci ho messo quindici minuti a piedi per arrivare alle onoranze funebri. Ci sarei arrivato prima se non mi fossi fermato a un benzinaio per comprare un pacchetto di Camel (non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo, fumare è un'abitudine terribile che ti ruba tutti i soldi e limita la tua capacità di correre per periodi prolungati di tempo). La prima cosa che ho notato una volta arrivato alle Pompe Funebri Burnswick è stata la totale assenza di persone alla reception. Normalmente dovrebbe esserci qualcuno che sorvegli l'ingresso, in genere da dietro una scrivania o da un ufficio vicino. È vero, spesso è preferibile telefonare in anticipo per fare i preparativi del funerale, ma c'è davvero bisogno che ci sia un qualche tipo di accoglienza per chi potrebbe entrare. La seconda cosa che ho notato sono state le belledonne appassite sul tavolino da caffè. Piuttosto poco professionale secondo me. Dei lillà o delle orchidee bianche sarebbero state migliori, e preferibilmente fiori freschi. In ogni caso, ho deciso di aspettare finché non fosse arrivato qualcuno e nel frattempo ho fatto un'occhiata in giro per la sala d'attesa, esaminando le foto in bianco e nero incorniciate alle pareti. Delle immagini alquanto comuni: alberi, animali che dormono, chiese, ritratti dell'epoca Vittoriana e altre foto vagamente luttuose. Un decoro appropriato come non ne avevo mai visti. Una cosa interessante sui ritratti del diciannovesimo secolo e del perché spesso sembrino così inquietanti: la maggior parte delle persone che vedete in essi erano già morte nel momento della foto. Una volta la fotografia era un processo che richiedeva tempo, il che significava che i soggetti dovevano rimanere fermi per un paio d'ore mentre il nitrato d'argento impressionava la lastra. Inoltre era molto costosa e di conseguenza se ne faceva uso solo in occasioni speciali, i funerali erano tra queste. E dato che le foto venivano scattate a una persona o a delle persone post mortem, non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi che venissero mosse. Stavo pensando a questo mentre osservavo una fotografia di una ragazzina con gli occhi spenti sistemata su una sedia, quando ho sentito una porta chiudersi da qualche parte nell'edificio. Mi sono voltato. Ho visto un uomo dall'aria confusa in piedi davanti a me. "Posso aiutarla, signore?" Ha chiesto dopo qualche secondo d'imbarazzo. Era un signore di quasi sessant'anni. Indossava un paio di occhiali a montatura leggera e mostrava segni di una calvizie indesiderata, ma niente che avesse potuto immediatamente farti chiedere se gli piacesse o meno sodomizzare i morti. Credetemi, la necrofilia non è una caratteristica desiderabile in un datore di lavoro. "A dire la verità sì, ho sentito che avete bisogno di un nuovo imbalsamatore", gli ho teso la mano "Credo di poter essere io la persona per quel lavoro. Sono Stephan D. Harris, è un piacere conoscerla, signor..." "Burnswick", disse stringendomi la mano. "Alfred Burnswick. Ed è vero, sì, ho perso il becchino a cui mi rivolgevo più spesso qualche settimana fa, è stato un vero peccato." Sospirò dalla frustrazione prima di continuare. "Ci siamo solo io e Lenard a condurre questo posto da allora. Parliamo. Prima di tutto, ha mai svolto un apprendistato?" Circa un'ora più tardi, il contratto era stato firmato, ero riuscito finalmente a intraprendere l'occupazione che avevo scelto. Quindi che importa se era a Charlottesville? Avrei sempre potuto chiedere un trasferimento dopo qualche anno, ma per il momento era venuto il tempo per me di brillare. Non ci ho messo molto per abituarmi a lavorare per mister Burnswick, infatti, dopo la prima imbalsamazione, mi ha praticamente lasciato fare le cose a modo mio. Dopo tutto, ho passato la mia intera vita da adulto a formarmi per questo tipo di lavoro. Ogni volta che volevo sapere dove fosse tenuto un particolare riempitivo per ferite o un disinfettante, dovevo solo chiedere a Lenard (Lenny si occupava della cremazione al Burnswick, ma di tanto in tanto si occupava anche dell'imbalsamazione), ma il più delle volte si trattava delle stesse procedure standard che avevo svolto a Raleigh. Per prima cosa si pulisce il defunto, poi si massaggia il corpo per attenuare il rigor mortis. Successivamente chiudo gli orifizi, suturo le ferite aperte, inizio l'imbalsamazione delle arterie, occludo con del filo la bocca e le palpebre, concludo l'imbalsamazione ipodermica, vesto il cadavere, applico il trucco e lo porto nella stanza dove viene celebrata la veglia. Non dovevo neanche occuparmi dei familiari o controllare i certificati di morte: come direttore tecnico dell'impresa funebre, era il signor Burnswick che si occupava di tutta quella roba. L'unica altra dipendente dell'impresa era la fiorista/receptionist/consolatrice Madelyn Wade. Ora, prima di continuare, vorrei dire che il lavoro all'Agenzia Burnswick procedeva in maniera moderatamente stabile, ma questo non perché a Charlottesville si morisse in continuazione. La maggior parte dei nostri clienti veniva da un grande gruppo di persone provenienti dalla contea di Pitt che ci sceglievano circa una volta al mese per le nostre parcelle più modeste rispetto alle altre agenzie. Così dopo circa un mese avevo messo abbastanza soldi da parte per acquistare subito una casa a Charlottesville per il prezzo di un'auto usata. Era un piccolo edificio a due isolati dal Broken Window. Le cose andavano bene per la maggior parte del tempo. Odiavo il paese e tutte quelle bandiere confederate, ma essere ritornato in sintonia con Terry me la rendeva più sopportabile. Dopo aver lavorato quasi tutte le notti, sono passato al Window, ho bevuto qualche bicchiere di Wild Turkey e ho discusso con Terry su quale attore di "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" fosse già morto. Altre volte mi fermavo ad ascoltare i Chop the Willow provare i loro pezzi nel garage di Terry prima di andare a dormire. La band di Billie era sorprendentemente decente, lo devo ammettere. Avevano quel tipico sound sporco alla Black Angels o alla Murder by Death che si sposava bene con un pubblico che proveniva principalmente dalla classe operaia del sud. Per farla breve, le cose procedevano bene. Fino al giorno in cui trovai la cosa nella giara. In un primo momento non sapevo che diavolo stessi guardando. A dire la verità, continuo a non avere uno straccio di idea, ma intendo che non sapevo DAVVERO cosa fosse. Lo trovai un giorno su uno scaffale del ripostiglio mentre stavo lavorando, quando alla nostra macchina per l'imbalsamazione si ruppe un tubo e io stavo cercando qualcosa per rimpiazzarlo. Sullo scaffale in alto, sistemata sul fondo, c'era una scatola di cartone su cui vi era scritto "varie" che all'inizio sembrava promettente. Ho preso uno sgabello e come ogni altro giorno ho preso qualcosa da uno scaffale. Quello che trovai dentro la scatola... non mi spaventò. Almeno non all'inizio, anche se aveva catturato il mio interesse. In mezzo a fogli di giornale e apparecchi ortopedici rimasti inutilizzati, c'era una giara di vetro di medie dimensioni ricoperta da uno strato di polvere e sporcizia. Era completamente piena di una qualche sorta di liquido (era verde scuro, quindi non era formaldeide). Inoltre, c'era un'etichetta su un lato che diceva "Arlecchino n°7", il che mi sembrò a dir poco criptico. Lo strato di sporco all'esterno e il liquido scuro all'interno rendevano impossibile capire che cos'altro ci fosse, così ovviamente l'ho ripulita con uno straccio bagnato e ho esposto la giara alla luce fluorescente per poter vedere meglio. Qualunque cosa fosse, a giudicare dal suo color carne pallido era sicuramente organica. Sembrava simile a una patata che aveva subito una mutazione, ma è un paragone stupido. Se avessi dovuto tirare a indovinare, avrei detto che fosse un tumore estratto o forse un pancreas malato. La parte superiore era a forma di bulbo con piccole protuberanze qua e là. La parte inferiore aveva un'estremità allungata ricurva, simile alla spina dorsale nei feti dei mammiferi. Inoltre, lungo la parte centrale c'erano diversi viticci che si allungavano in ogni direzione. Era strano, ma non così strano da preoccuparmi. È vero, è insolito trovare cose di questo tipo in un obitorio, ma d'altro canto i coroner spesso conservano alcuni esemplari interessanti quando li trovano, solitamente per interesse scientifico. Chi può dire che genere di cose Lenard o il mio predecessore o persino Mister Burnswick abbiano trovato mentre frugavano all'interno delle persone. Anch'io l'avrei conservata se fossi stato io a trovarla, solo che non l'avrei nascosta in una scatola. Ho messo l'Arlecchino sul bancone accanto al lavandino e mi sono rimesso a cercare un tubo di ricambio. Alla fine ne ho trovato uno, grazie a Dio, e così il resto della giornata è trascorso normalmente, salvo che per qualche occhiata occasionale alla giara verde. Decisi di chiedere al signor Burnswick se sapesse qualcosa a proposito del suo contenuto una volta terminata la veglia al piano di sopra. Non volevo proprio infastidirlo, ma non potevo lasciare che un enigma del genere rimanesse irrisolto, era troppo assillante per ignorarlo. Quando finalmente ho avuto la possibilità di mostrargli quella stranezza, ha dato un'occhiata ravvicinata attraverso il torbido liquido verde dopo aver letto l'etichetta, ma alla fine ha soltanto alzato le spalle e detto che probabilmente era una gaffe o uno strano scherzo architettato da Ryan Wilcox, il precedente impresario delle pompe funebri. Non era impossibile, visto il nome "Arlecchino" era plausibile fosse tutto uno scherzo. Eppure volevo esserne sicuro. Ho un kit di dissezione a casa che tengo nell'armadietto dei medicinali e avendo la licenza sia come imbalsamatore che come direttore funerario ero legalmente autorizzato a maneggiare e trasportare resti umani, ammesso che l'Arlecchino fosse questo. Dato che non c'erano problemi nel portarmelo a casa per studiarlo meglio, ho ripulito la "cripta" e sono tornato a casa con la giara misteriosa. Sfortunatamente non ho avuto la possibilità di esaminarla in maniera più accurata fino alla notte seguente. Avevo la domenica libera e avevo pianificato di andare al poligono di tiro all'aperto con Terry e Billie-Joe mentre il resto della città avrebbe sprecato il loro tempo in chiesa. Più spazio per noi. Ho passato una bella giornata al poligono a fare a pezzi degli orsetti di pezza e degli abat-jour di pessimo gusto. Billie continuava a gridare "Oh mio Dio, ci sta attaccando!" subito prima di esplodere un colpo dal suo calibro 12 verso uno dei pelouche e Terry, che ha sempre avuto una mira orribile, si è arrabbiato così tanto che alla fine ha gettato a terra il fucile per poi fracassare una lampada con una chiave inglese presa dal suo furgone. Sono anche riuscito a sparare qualche buon colpo; naturalmente avrei fatto di meglio se Terry ogni volta non avesse urlato cose come "un punto per lo scopa cadaveri" e altre cose simili per distrarmi. Alla fine anche Billie ha cominciato a prendermi in giro e mi ha chiesto se fosse vero che i becchini se ne vanno i giro ad ammazzare la gente per aumentare gli affari. "No, a questo ci pensa Burnswick, io sistemo solo i fili per lo spettacolo dei burattini", ho risposto, scherzando ovviamente. "Ehi, fai quello che vuoi", intervenne Terry, "Basta che non impazzisci come il tizio che c'era prima di te." "Già, ehi, avevo in mente di chiedervelo. Perché Wilcox si è ucciso?", domandai. "Non lo sai? Era nel suo necrologio. A quanto pare, la moglie di Ryan Wilcox è morta nell'incendio della cartiera e lui ha iniziato a deprimersi e a isolarsi sempre di più nel corso degli anni. Credo abbia un senso, ha dovuto occuparsi dei funerali di quasi tutti coloro che sono morti quel giorno, sua moglie, i suoi colleghi, i suoi amici e tutti gli altri. Non poteva più riuscire a conviverci. C'era scritto questo nel messaggio che ha lasciato." Billie calciò il terreno con uno dei suoi grossi stivali da motociclista, chiaramente annoiata dalla conversazione. "Potremo parlare di qualcosa un po' meno deprimente? Siamo qui per divertirci e ignorare la sicurezza sulle armi, non per fare gli emo di merda." "Non volevo essere così avvilente", dissi dopo aver ricaricato il mio revolver. "Volevo solo sapere il perché. Ho trovato qualcosa a lavoro ieri che poteva essere stato suo." Terry iniziò a ridacchiare. "No, Terry, non era un porno, cazzone. Era una roba strana in una giara, tipo un non so che organo mutante o che altro. Avevo intenzione di sezionarlo oggi." "Possiamo vedere?", chiesero Terry e Billie all'unisono. *Sigh. Certa gente è proprio fissata col macabro. Abbiamo fatto ritorno a casa mia un paio d'ore dopo, dopo le bravate al poligono e aver pranzato sul tardi alla tavola calda locale. Il sole aveva già cominciato a tramontare, tingendo il cielo d'inizio autunno di una tinta arancione. Terry sedeva sul sedile passeggeri del mio Charger, Billie-Joe su quello posteriore tenendo il fucile sul grembo. Mentre imboccavamo la cava di ghiaia che costituiva la strada, ho delegato il compito di cameraman a Terry e chiesto a Billie di evitare di dare fastidio. Non ho una copia del video che abbiamo fatto: dopo averne inviate un paio per email a vari giornali alcuni giorni dopo in cui io e Billie abbiamo finito di dare la caccia ai membri superstiti, ho distrutto l'originale, ma me ne ricordo abbastanza da mettere insieme una trascrizione. Registrazione video: Si inizia con una ripresa del signor Harris che esce dal suo bagno. Indossa un grembiule nero sopra il camice e un paio di guanti di lattice. Il suo volto è parzialmente coperto da una mascherina chirurgica. Terry: (Da dietro la telecamera) Sei pronto a vincere il Premio Nobel per le Pseudo Scienze incredibilmente Fottute? Harris: Assolutamente! Quei coglioni che danno la caccia a Bigfoot non avranno nessuna possibilità quest'anno. Billie-Joe: (Fuori dall'inquadratura) Ehi ragazzi, facciamola finita. Voglio usare la placenta per farci una zuppa. *Risatine*. Terry segue mister Harris in salotto, dove ha sistemato dei tavolini per organizzare la sua attrezzatura. Su di essi possiamo osservare diverse giare di vetro vuote, una riempita con ciò che sembra essere formaldeide, un kit per la discectomia (che include due bisturi, un paio di pinzette, delle forbici per tessuto, una sonda curva, un ago ipodermico e un morsetto), un microscopio e una copia del Physician's Desk Reference volume 29. Infine, al centro di un vassoio di metallo si trova l'Arlecchino. Harris: (Tenendo l'Arlecchino n°7 in alto per permettere di riprenderlo) Questo cosetto malato qui è qualcosa che ho trovato ieri in un obitorio. Non siamo sicuri di cosa sia esattamente, ma il mio parere professionale è che si tratta di un feto alieno. O questo, o un modello in scala dieci volte più grande del pene di Terry. L'immagine è in parte coperta dal dito medio di Terry. Terry: Vaffanculo Stephan! Harris: Bene, allora iniziamo. Sto per aprire la giara. Terry si sposta per avere un'angolazione migliore e usa lo zoom per mettere a fuoco l'Arlecchino. Harris: (Rimuovendo il coperchio con un leggero sibilo seguito da un forte scoppiettio) Dio santo, puzza. (Facendo una smorfia) Infermiera, per favore prenda nota che il soggetto puzza come un pannolino in cui ha vomitato qualcuno. Billie-Joe: (Ora ripresa dalla telecamera) Non sono l'infermiera accidenti, sono solo incaricata della zuppa. Harris: (Ritornando nell'inquadratura) Okay, sto per rimuovere l'esemplare dalla sua giara protettiva. (Il signor Harris inserisce un paio di forchettoni da insalata e rimuove l'Arlecchino. Da notare che qui c'è stata una leggera distorsione dell'immagine.) Beh, a giudicare da com'è molle, è sicuramente organico. (Sistema con attenzione il soggetto sopra il vassoio) Oh wow, dopo tutto potrebbe essere davvero un alieno. Guardate queste vene attorno alle protuberanze in cima. E... Gesù, è un occhio quello? Terry direziona la camera per un'osservazione più ravvicinata. Per quello che possiamo vedere, sembra ci sia un bulbo il cui aspetto ricorda molto un occhio. Anche durante il primo piano c'è stata un'altra linea di distorsione sullo schermo. Terry: Amico, dovresti infilzarlo con qualcosa. Harris: La scienza è più che infilzare roba, lo sai. Ma sì, darò un'occhiata sotto queste appendici qui. Il signor Harris tenta di punzecchiare la strana protuberanza con l'estremità piatta della sonda. Sfortunatamente i pixel sullo schermo si erano bloccati, così non abbiamo avuto la possibilità di vedere questa manovra. Inoltre, durante questa scena la telecamera inizia ad avere dei ritorni audio, malgrado non vi sia alcuna ragione apparente perché ciò sia successo. Harris: (Tirando indietro la mano) Ma che cazzo? Billie-Joe: Che c'è che non va? Harris: (Fissa la telecamera con sguardo sbigottito) Merda, sei riuscito a riprenderlo Terry? Terry: Non ho ripreso niente, amico. La tua telecamera si comporta in modo strano. Billie-Joe: Che c'è? Cos'è successo? Harris: Credo di averlo visto muoversi leggermente. Forse ho solo urtato il tavolo o qualcosa del genere. Billie-Joe: Ci prendi per il culo? Terry: (A Billie) Sì, ci sta prendendo in giro. Harris: (Scuote le mani per la frustrazione) Lascia stare. Terry, fatti un po' indietro, mi stai troppo vicino. Ricominciamo. Mister Harris riprende il suo tentativo di indagare sull'Arlecchino n°7. Penetra una delle presunte palpebre con la sonda e come prima si bloccano alcuni pixel e ci sono dei ritorni d'audio, ma la qualità complessiva del video è abbastanza decente da far comprendere quello che accade. Il signor Harris maneggia diversi strumenti per un minuto prima che la lampadina sopra i tavoli cominci a sfarfallare. All'inizio, soltanto Billie si accorge di questo evento. Billie-Joe: Ehi ragazzi, um... (Indica la lampadina) Terry: (Spostando l'inquadratura su Billie, poi sulla lampadina e infine sul signor Harris) Okay, ehi, ora sto cominciando a farmela sotto. Harris: (Al centro della scena) Va bene, okay, riprendiamo più tardi. (Il signor Harris cerca di afferrare l'Arlecchino n°7 con i forchettoni da insalata) Porca puttana, si sta muovendo! Billie-Joe: Filiamo! Andiamocene da qui! A questo punto l'audio cessa di funzionare e l'immagine diventa fortemente distorta. Dai pochi frame rimasti in qualche modo chiari, possiamo dedurre che il signor Harris stia cercando di reinserire l'Arlecchino nel suo contenitore originale. La telecamera riesce anche a catturare diversi lampi di luce giallo-verde, ma è ignoto se questo effetto sia dovuto alle quasi costanti distorsioni visive o no. Questa parte dura per circa quarantatrè secondi e termina quando ritorna l'audio con un forte rumore d'arma da fuoco. Quando l'immagine si stabilizza, possiamo vedere che Billie sta puntando il fucile sui resti maciullati dell'Arlecchino. Si può anche notare che le cola del sangue dal naso. Harris: (Anche il suo naso sanguina) Grazie. Billie-Joe: (Respirando affannosamente) Sì, non c'è problema. Terry: (Urlando) Ma che cazzo era quello?! Harris: (Rivolgendosi a Terry) Quanto sei riuscito a filmare? Terry: Non lo so amico, quel cazzo di video continuava a saltare! Se potess... Oh... Non mi sento molto... (Le immagini diventano mosse e si sente il rumore di Terry che vomita). Billie-Joe: (Corre verso di Terry) Va bene, stiamo tutti bene. Rilassati. Terry: Non dirmi di rilassarmi, cazzo! O hai dimenticato che la stanza stava per esplodere proprio due secondi fa? Che cos'erano quei rumori? Mister Harris sembra stia cercando di dire qualcosa, ma si blocca quando un tuono fa tremare il soggiorno. Tutti rimangono in silenzio per diversi secondi, finché non si vede un flash giallo-verde provenire dalla finestra della casa di fronte, seguito da un secondo tuono. Harris: Fuori. Adesso. Terry segue Billie e il signor Harris all'esterno sul giardino di fronte. Billie e Harris tengono gli occhi al cielo proprio sopra la loro testa, seguiti dalla telecamera che fa una panoramica del cielo notturno. Ciò che vediamo è un enorme cumulonembo che si avvicina da est e diversi lampi di fulmini verde pallido tutt'attorno le nuvole scure. Harris: Terry, Billie... Torniamo dentro. Il video termina qui. Quindi sì, siamo riusciti a filmare gli eventi precedenti fino a quando non abbiamo visto avvicinarsi la tempesta. Sfortunatamente, buona parte della registrazione si è rivelata essere del tutto incomprensibile, quindi riempirò io i buchi nella storia lasciati dai bit danneggiati. Per prima cosa, quando ho cercato di rimuovere quella porzione simile a un occhio, l'Arlecchino ha iniziato a contorcersi e a dimenarsi, il che è stato completamente inaspettato a voler usare un eufemismo. Un'altra cosa che ricordo è che le luci in casa mia hanno cominciato a sfarfallare e l'aria nel salotto ha iniziato a luccicare come asfalto rovente in Giugno. Sono andato nel panico e ho cercato di rimettere l'Arlecchino dentro il suo contenitore, sperando che in questo modo avrei fermato qualsiasi cosa stesse producendo quell'urlo acuto che sembrava provenire tutt'attorno a noi. Non ha funzionato, neanche dopo aver chiuso il coperchio. Infatti, dopo averla rimessa a mollo nel liquido, quella dannata cosa ha iniziato a emanare questa luce verde accecante che mi ha fatto sentire come se mi stesse esplodendo la testa. Mi riesce ancora difficile ricordare in quale momento Billie sia ritornata col fucile, ma dopo averlo fatto in mille pezzi si è fermato tutto. Eccetto la tempesta. Il 23 Settembre 2009, cinquantasei tra uomini, donne e bambini dichiararono di aver visto la bizzarra tempesta elettrica passata sopra Charlottesville iniziare circa alle 21:13, fuso orario della costa est. A quanto pare questi testimoni oculari sono le uniche prove di ogni fenomeno climatico, dato che non un singolo studio meteorologico ha dimostrato il verificarsi di un simile evento. La tempesta in questione è durata solo pochi minuti, ma a causa delle dichiarazioni dei testimoni, le telefonate e il totale disinteresse dei mezzi d'informazione più importanti, la gente del paese ne parlava come se fosse un segno degli Ultimi Giorni. La maggior parte di queste voci provenivano dalla Chiesa Battista della Trinità, ma questa è un'altra storia. Ne riparleremo meglio un'altra volta. Ora, dopo aver dato una pulita al salotto e messo quel poco che restava dell'Arlecchino all'interno di barattoli per i campioni, Billie e Terry sono tornati a casa per la notte. Ho passato quella nottata in bianco. Ciò che era successo mi aveva dato troppo su cui riflettere. Il giorno dopo a lavoro ero esausto. Esausto e nervoso. In una parte nel mio cervello era stato accesso l'interruttore della paura e si rifiutava di spegnersi. Ho provato a immergermi nel lavoro, sperando avrebbe aiutato a togliermi dalla testa quell'orribile acuto ultraterreno. Cercando una qualsiasi scusa per tenermi occupato, mi sono offerto volontario per andare a prendere un corpo dall'ospedale generale di Charlottesville. Madelyn aveva ricevuto un messaggio di prima mattina e aveva organizzato l'esecuzione di un contratto di previdenza funeraria l'indomani pomeriggio per un certo signor Havenbrook morto la notte precedente. Non l'ho annoiata chiedendole i dettagli, ho messo in moto il carro funebre e me ne sono andato. Circa dieci minuti dopo aver riempito i documenti al palazzo di giustizia, sono arrivato all'ospedale. Non sono riuscito a parlare con la dottoressa Sarah Liddell (la zia di Terry e il coroner della contea di Pitt), il che mi ha un po' deluso, ma ho avuto un'interessante conversazione con il suo assistente, Robert. "E quindi, come ha tirato le cuoia questo tizio?", chiesi a Rob mentre mi aiutava a caricare mister Havenbrook sul carro funebre. "Beh, da quello che ho sentito da Sarah, lui e sua moglie stavano guardando quella strana tempesta elettrica della notte scorsa quando tutt'a un tratto è crollato a terra in preda alle convulsioni. Prima che arrivasse l'ambulanza, era già morto." "Strano", dissi ad alta voce, "Cosa ha mostrato l'autopsia?" "Un aneurisma", disse Rob tirando fuori le risonanze magnetiche della testa del signor Havenbrrok. "Probabilmente è stato un attacco epilettico. Vedi quella macchia proprio alla base del tronco encefalico? Si tratta dell'esplosione di un'arteria." Ho chiuso lo sportello posteriore del carro e ho ringraziato Robert. Dal suo punto di vista sembrava fosse tutto normale. È risaputo che dei lampi di luce possono causare una crisi epilettica, quindi niente di particolare, giusto? Tuttavia, mi sono pentito di essere uscito dall'obitorio. Cercavo un modo per dimenticare gli avvenimenti della notte scorsa e invece ho scoperto che potrei aver causato accidentalmente la morte di un uomo del tutto innocente. Era una sensazione davvero spiacevole, come un presagio di sventura. Poco più tardi, ho portato il corpo del signor Havenbrrok all'obitorio. Lenny non c'era quel giorno e mister Burnswick era impegnato con un cliente, quindi ho dovuto trasportare il cadavere al piano di sotto da solo. Nella camera ardente era stato installato un ascensore proprio per questo scopo e sebbene la barella sia stata d'aiuto, il signor Havenbrook pesava almeno centotrenta chili quindi mi sono dovuto sforzare non poco per mettere il suo culone sulla lastra. Una volta sistemato sul tavolo dell'imbalsamazione, mi sono preso qualche minuto per riprendere fiato prima di mettermi al lavoro, tutto questo mentre cercavo di non pensare chi fosse quell'uomo. Per prima cosa, ho pulito il corpo con sapone antibatterico e acqua. Ho sempre odiato questa parte perché ogni singola volta si trovano dei residui di materia fecale incrostati sulle chiappe e nell'interno coscia, ma perlomeno è di gran lunga meno disturbante della parte successiva. Avete mai fatto un massaggio completo a un tizio morto? Io sì. Per il processo di imbalsamazione è necessario che il sistema circolatorio del corpo non sia ostruito e perciò si devono alleviare i muscoli dal rigor mortis (l'irrigidimento del tessuto muscolare dovuto a un'interruzione del ciclo dell'ATP). È stato piuttosto curioso notare che il signor Havenbrook aveva pochissima rigidità, cosa di cui non me n'ero accorto prima. Il rigor mortis avviene nel giro di tre ore dalla morte e raggiunge il suo picco dopo dodici, per poi scomparire tra le quarantotto e le sessanta ore dal decesso. Havenbrook era morto da poco più di tredici ore. La sua schiena era rossa e viola per il livor mortis (i fluidi corporei che cedono alla forza di gravità), quindi ovviamente il suo muscolo cardiaco aveva cessato di funzionare. L'unica spiegazione razionale poteva essere una decomposizione estremamente rapida, un'ipotesi che potevo essere in grado di dimostrare da solo semplicemente infilzandogli un termometro da cucina nella panza (sì, ero tenuto a verificare questa possibilità, dato che poteva riguardare la sicurezza sanitaria. Immaginatevi dei tizi dei centri per la prevenzione e il controllo delle malattie infettive che circondano l'obitorio con strisce di nastro giallo). Ho dato al termometro un paio di minuti per scaldarsi mentre io mi infilavo una tuta hazmat, tanto per essere sicuri. La temperatura interna di un corpo post mortem scende molto in fretta, ma potrebbe alzarsi se vi è una moltiplicazione batterica. Il signor Havenbrook aveva passato buona parte della notte in una cella frigorifera, quindi se fosse stato anche solo leggermente più caldo rispetto alla temperatura della stanza ad aria condizionata, avrei dovuto chiamare la cavalleria. Inoltre, la dottoressa Liddell probabilmente sarebbe stata licenziata per non aver eseguito una corretta analisi del sangue. E la temperatura interna era di... diciotto gradi centigradi. Mezzo grado in meno rispetto alla stanza. Era a posto e io mi sono sentito come uno stronzo in una tuta da sub. E così ora dovevo rimediare al buco che avevo fatto alla sua parete intestinale. Ottimo lavoro Harris, adesso non potrai fare la pausa pranzo. Non mi sono preso la briga di togliermi la tuta anti rischio biologico in quanto mi stavo affrettando per recuperare il tempo perduto. Col senno di poi, forse è stata una cosa positiva. Dopo aver sigillato il foro e riempito l'ano con dei battufoli di cotone, ho cominciato il lungo processo di imbalsamazione. Ho iniziato allo stesso modo in cui avevo sempre fatto: praticando una piccola incisione sull'arteria carotide comune e un'altra sulla giugolare. Il liquido di imbalsamazione sarebbe stato pompato nell'arteria carotide, la quale poi lo avrebbe "trasferito" facendolo fuoriuscire dalla giugolare e finire nello scarico. Per un uomo della taglia del signor Havenbrook, l'intero processo ci avrebbe voluto un'ora e mezzo per completarsi, così ho avviato le pompe mentre mi preparavo per la fase ipodermica. Non appena sono andato verso il lavandino per sciacquare i guanti, mi sono accorto che le luci avevano cominciato a tremolare. Mi sono fermato a metà strada e il cuore mi è salito in gola non appena ho iniziato a sentire dei colpi viscidi provenire da quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il cadavere senza vita del signor Havenbrook. Ciò che ho visto quando mi sono voltato mi ha fatto cadere gli strumenti chirurgici a terra. I suoi occhi erano aperti. E guardavano fissi i miei. La sua bocca si apriva e chiudeva come se stesse cercando di dire qualcosa, ma non veniva prodotto alcun suono, salvo per il suo braccio destro che sbatteva mollemente contro i tubi nel suo collo. Non sapevo cosa fare, non sapevo cosa pensare. Tutto quello che sono riuscito a fare è stato rimanere lì in piedi, immobile con la schiena premuta contro il lavandino. Per la prima volta in vita mia, ho desiderato aver scelto la facoltà di giurisprudenza. È stato quando l'aria ha iniziato a emanare dei bagliori che ho realizzato quello che stava succedendo, quando finalmente ho capito perché l'Arlecchino era numerato. Ventiquattro anni fa, Ryan Wilcox si ritrovò in questa esatta situazione. La tempesta, l'aneurisma, la macchia alla base del cervello di Havenbrook: c'è stato più di un Arlecchino, almeno altri sei, ed erano dei parassiti. Hanno vissuto all'interno delle persone, rimanendo dormienti finché non era arrivato il tempo del risveglio. Mi è venuto in mente qualcos'altro. Subito prima che saltasse fuori dalla parte posteriore del cranio, Havenbrook ha cominciato a sorridere. Subito prima che quella cosa che si contorceva strisciasse giù per lo scarico, ho sentito il suono di una risata. Una risata da maniaco, come quella di qualcuno che stesse facendo uno scherzo malato. Fonte Italiana | Fonte Inglese Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Malattie Categoria:Creature Categoria:Morte